Components equipped with connection clips are known from prior art (see DE 10 2004 041 231 A1, EP 1554 470 B1, DE 10 2011 077 024 A1 (drag lever with connection clip for support element), EP 1 554 470 B1). The other, upper spring limb of the connection clip is usually designed open, the channel for injection oil lubrication in the dome-shaped molding of the drag lever is directed in the longitudinal direction of the drag lever to its first end and is used for oil lubrication of the cam contact on the bracketed drag lever. Direct or indirect injection oil admission for lubrication or cooling of other components located in the cylinder head is not provided.
At the same time, a permanent tightness of the connection clip is problematic.